


the sun in my eyes

by minroll



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minroll/pseuds/minroll
Summary: Beside her, giggles ring out. Amelia’s face is lit up in joy, eyes crinkled and toothy grin, an expression far gentler than Gura had expected from the detective.The word that she was looking for earlier makes itself known: cute.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 201





	the sun in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> set in a minecraft-esque reality.

Their boat cuts through the water like silk, paddles bringing them forward easily. The ocean is forgiving this morning and the sky is a great chunk of blue overhead. Supplies such as food and tools are secured in two backpacks tossed to the side, essential for treasure hunting but only dead weight when traversing the waters. Gura’s peering over the edge, flashing funny faces to her mirror image. 

Amelia glances over at her. She stops rowing.

“Do you miss Atlantis?”

The question comes out slightly awkward like the subject is taboo. Amelia continues rowing slowly, looking ahead of her, waiting. 

For a moment, Gura doesn’t say anything. Only looks at the soft lines of Amelia’s face—the slope of her nose, flush of her cheeks, gold of her hair. The sun radiant around them, cloaked in something warm and familiar. There’s a word to describe the other girl at the back of her mind, something she can’t bring up to the forefront yet. 

“Sometimes.”

Gura returns her gaze to the ocean. Their boat is unhurried and her reflection is now half-formed in the water. Before, she was forever chasing proof of purpose, searching for every clue that would lead her closer. Like a moth to a flame, she had continued onwards to that flicker of light above the sea. Was it the right thing? 

Gura remembers how her body shook with exhaustion and hunger when she clawed herself up to the surface, how the sand under her hands dug into her skin and how her trident was the only thing she could rely on. Her eyes were closed when she pulled herself onto land, as if fear kept them shut. But the sun shone on her face, everlasting, and then she opened her eyes—velvet curtains moving across a stage. 

And all of it’s led her here, into the arms of someone she calls home. 

“But I think I’m happier now,” Gura says. The tips of her ears are red. 

Amelia hums, a small smile on her face. She doesn’t try to answer as she brings the boat forward; only acknowledges and plays along. 

Gura wonders if these moments of silence mean anything to Amelia. How many times has she gone over this conversation—if she has? In another timeline, would she have said something? Sometimes in the gaps of conversation where she’s quiet, Gura would spy her fidgeting with the watch on her skirt. Her fingers tapping the surface, as if tempted to change something. Is she preserving her words for something greater—living in the present instead of time hopping now?

Something about the memory of Amelia tinkering with her watch brings a feeling of curiosity. Emboldens her to speak. “Ame?”

“Hmm?” 

Gura hesitates. Amelia’s not rowing anymore. Instead, the side of her face is turned towards Gura and a curious brow is raised. The words turn sour on her tongue, prompting her to grit her teeth. She borrows a different question. “Who do you think you were in your past life?”

Gura internally slaps herself once the words leave her mouth. She blushes and covers her face in embarrassment, groaning quietly. All that thinking, and _that's_ the best thing you can come up with? “I know it’s dumb since you’re a time traveller so you don’t have to answer—“

Beside her, giggles ring out. Gura parts her fingers and peeks through the gap. Amelia’s face is lit up in joy, eyes crinkled and toothy grin, an expression far gentler than Gura had expected from the detective. 

_Oh._ The word that she was looking for earlier makes itself known: _cute._

Amelia brings a hand to her eye, wiping away a tear. “That was really unexpected, y’know?” she says, finally turning around to fully face Gura. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Gura says with a wave of her hand. She’s stubbornly looking away from the other girl. There’s a light blush on her face that should have died out by now.

“I think I was…” Amelia trails off, looking down at her feet. She fumbles around with the watch. Gura notices.

“I hope I was someone who made people happy,” Amelia says, stilling her hands. 

“You make me happy,” Gura says without missing a beat. She’s leaning forward in her seat, eyes sparkling earnestly. Her hands are clutching the end of her sweater, grabbing whatever amount of courage she has left.

Sadness— _sadness?_ —flickers across Amelia’s expression, blue eyes looking at Gura but somewhere else at the same time. Then Amelia’s face settles as if nothing happened. A smile is on her lips again. “I’m glad.”

Amelia turns around, grabs the paddles, and starts rowing again. The sight of her back fills Gura with an inexplicable feeling. She has the urge to trace her finger across the span of it.

Amelia’s shoulders are broad yet slightly hunched, like the tiredness that drapes over her shoulders is a burden only she can carry. 

Gura raises her hand, trancelike.

“It’s going to take a while until we find some land. You should rest,” Amelia says, startling Gura out of her daze. She releases a small squeak, hand shooting back down to her lap. 

The detective turns around, eyes curious but amused. “Something wrong?”

“Nothing! You need any help?” Gura manages to say without stuttering. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” There’s a smirk on her face and Gura’s glad she doesn’t tease her any further. Facing away from her again, Amelia places the paddles down to grab the folded map in her pocket. The red ‘X’ is marked on the sandy outskirts of a forest with mountains behind it. 

And the conversation dies off, thrown into the sea along with the waves. It’s quiet except for the sloshing of water against the paddles.

But the wheels in Gura’s head are spinning loudly, and even as she faces the ocean, rests her arms on the boat’s edge and cradles her head, she knows she has tapped into something that runs deeper than the ocean itself. Something’s changed and the gears of time will keep ticking on forever, a quiet backdrop in their lives. For now, she doesn’t make any move to question it. The bobbing of the waves below the boat, caring as a lullaby, leaves Gura spellbound to silence. She slides her eyes closed. 

The last thing she feels is a steady hand moving aside her bangs and a pair of lips pressing themselves to her forehead.

Gura had always sought out the sun.

In the depths of Atlantis where the sky was a myth and the sun even farther than that, Gura had grown up wondering what the surface was like. But she was born into a new civilization growing from the remains of the old, and she was to remain here, safe and sound. Curiosity was a killer in these waters, her parents warned, and even more so above the sea. So stay here.

When she grew up taller and stronger, her dad pulled her aside and showed her a trident. A late birthday gift, he said. Something that’ll keep you safe. Here, this is how you use it. Keep your hands relaxed, grip tight enough that you can put force into throwing and stabbing. You gotta push the water with your whole arm. No flailing about. Like this, he said, stepping forward and thrusting the trident into empty space. The force of it sent a wave of water forward, effortless enough that Gura thought she could have also done it with her tiny arms. He looked back at her, grinning with all of his teeth. Now don’t forget you also have these chompers, he noted, tapping at his own pointed teeth. It’s your turn now. He handed the trident to her and patted her on the back. Go out there and make every shot count, yeah? 

And all Gura did was nod and grip the shaft of the trident tightly, as if it were her only ticket to the place where the sun resided.

Years later when she swam up to the surface with all intents and purposes to leave Atlantis and find her own worth, the trident was clutched in her hands, the last reminder of the world she left. 

Then more years after that, Gura met the sun herself, golden hair on her head like a halo. A flicker of light across her face and blue eyes that shone like sea glass— _have I met you before?_

The stars are visible tonight. Amelia had managed to find a small island before night fell and now they’re sitting in the sand by the campfire. Gura stares straight at the crackling embers while Amelia pokes the ground near the fire with a stick. Their tent is already set up (Gura had struggled while Amelia watched and occasionally helped, laughing the whole time) for the night, standing strong in the light wind. 

Amelia suddenly places the stick down, turning to look Gura dead in the eye. “Did you know that pistachios can spontaneously combust?”

Gura gives her a blank stare. “What?”

Amelia nods grimly. “They have so much natural oil that they catch on fire when stored in large quantities.”

“We could’ve totally used them to light the fire,” Gura says, slightly disappointed. 

Amelia groans, clutching her head in regret. “Why didn’t I think of that before we set off!?” she exclaims. “But hey.” She pauses, playfully nudging Gura with her elbow. “If I did that, you wouldn’t have won the greatest race in your life, right?” 

Gura smiles triumphantly, still feeling the rush of victory and adrenaline when she successfully gathered more sticks than Amelia for the fire. “You’re right. How’s it feel to get beaten by the fastest shark on land, loser?” she taunts, sticking her tongue out.

Amelia’s eyes dart to her lips, but she quickly looks back up. She tries her best to glare at the shark, but the entertained smile on her face breaks the illusion of anger. “Listen here you pipsqueak—“ 

Before Amelia can finish her sentence, Gura’s stomach rumbles.

“Ah.” 

Amelia barely holds in her laughter. 

Gura scrambles to grab the bag by her side, rummaging through it but finding nothing except for some tools and her sleeping bag. Before she can sheepishly point out that she doesn’t have any food, Amelia’s already handing her some beef jerky. 

“What would I ever do without ya, Watson?” Gura’s practically drooling as she takes the jerky from Amelia’s hands.

Amelia snorts. “Maybe struggle with the tent for another hour.” 

“Okay, in my defence—“ Gura takes an angry bite of the jerky, “—I never had to set up a tent before this adventure!” she flares, waving her arm for emphasis. 

“Now now, don’t speak with your mouth full or you’ll make a mess,” Amelia teases, reaching over to wipe something off the corner of Gura’s mouth. Gura swears her thumb lingers there for a beat too long. 

Gura swallows, then jabs the detective on the side. “Don’t baby me when you still need a stool to reach the top shelf.” She earns a pointed look from Amelia that soon melts into laughter. 

“I just think you’re really cute,” Amelia says, a little breathily. 

A deep blush blooms on Gura’s face and now she’s glad the campfire light is low enough that Amelia doesn’t comment on it. Losing all steam for a retort, she decides to play it safe. “Pfft, whatever,” comes her weak reply. She focuses on the campfire again, munching on the last bits of jerky. 

The conversation simmers into a lull once Amelia picks up the discarded stick and starts doodling in the sand. Only the popping and crackling of the fire can be heard. Gura sneaks a peek at Amelia’s profile. She’s been doing that a lot, lately. Every time she lets her guard down, her eyes would eventually fall on Amelia’s face. She can’t help it; something about her long lashes and eyes, bright and blazing as the dawn striking the sea, magnetizes her. 

Amelia notices. Her gaze meets Gura’s own—a fixed minute of the sun. Only then does Gura realize the open yearning she’s been staring at Amelia with all this time, the kind of longing that runs gut-deep and turns the heart upside down. She gulps audibly, then abruptly stands up. “L-Let’s go to sleep!” Grabbing her bag and walking over to the tent, she doesn’t wait to see if Amelia’s following behind her. 

Gura opens the flap of the tent, stepping inside and placing her sleeping bag and backpack down. She settles into the bedroll, laying on her side with the top half unzipped. When she’s almost asleep, she hears the sound of footsteps, light and careful. Then, the warmth of a body behind her. The person starts tracing shapes on her back. A square. A squiggle or a wave. A vertical line. Another vertical line that extends horizontally on the bottom. A circle. Then, a V-shape. Finally, something with three lines that Gura can’t make out. 

The person stops drawing. 

Gura opens her eyes a bit and turns around. Amelia’s brows are furrowed and she looks almost sad.

“Did I wake you up?” she whispers. 

Gura shakes her head. “I was waiting for you,” she murmurs, shifting forward, their noses almost touching. 

In the hush of the hour, it sounds almost like a confession. 

Amelia moves closer. Their noses brush. “Sorry for taking so long,” she says. When she blinks, it tickles Gura’s cheek. 

Gura closes her eyes, hoping to dream of the sun.

Hours later when the leftover heat finally breaks and the night turns cold, Gura briefly wakes up. In her groggy, half-consciousness, she realizes the weight on her waist is Amelia’s arm draped over it. Gura snuggles closer to her, burying her nose into the crook of her neck. The small action leaves enough warmth for her to drift back into a deep sleep, and she thinks this is what happiness is.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! sorry for the low word count ;; this fic turned out a lot more serious than i intended so they're a bit ooc. i really wanted to explore amelia's past in this fic but school currently has a death grip on my lone brain cell. once classes are less stressful i'll write a continuation or spin-off from amelia's perspective!


End file.
